


Workout

by Frank1



Category: Original Work
Genre: Burp Kink, Burping, Fetish, M/M, burp fetish
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 07:25:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11436006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frank1/pseuds/Frank1
Summary: James is intrigued by a sudden newcomer at the gym.





	Workout

James strained as he pushed the heavy weight up and down. He was still getting used to all the added weight.  
  
Just as he placed the weight back in its place above his head. A stranger passed by. He was well built, with strong back muscles. He got up and looked over to the stranger doing weights right next to him.  
  
After finishing his reps the stranger sat down and took a swing from his water bottle. Just as soon as he put down his water bottle, a low rumbling belch came from the back of his throat.  
  
He smirked over at James who pretended not to notice. Instead he introduced himself, extending his hand out.   
  
“James”  
  
The stranger shook his hand   
  
“Noah”  
  
Later on that day, James feeling the exhaustion of the days workout, headed towards the lockeroom. There he found Noah wiping the sweat of his forehead.   
  
As he neared his locker, he heard a strange noise followed by a burp which afterward came more burps. He turned to see Noah gulping down lots of air. His Adam’s apple moving furiously up and down. His burps came out rapid fire, one after the other.  
  
Each one was loud with bassy undertones. He tried to keep a straight face as he gathered the rest of his clothes and ran out of the lockeroom desperately trying to hide his arousal.


End file.
